Haruto Kaguragi (drama)
was the leader of the C5. His hero was Tsukasa Domyoji, who inspired Haruto when he was young. Haruto formed the C5 with Kaito Taira, Airi Maya, Issa Narumiya, and Sugimaru Eibi to protect Eitoku Academy. In his second year of high school, he met Oto Edogawa and fell in love with her. Biography Early life ]] Haruto was the only son of Iwao Kaguragi, the president of Kaguragi Enterprises. When he was a child, his father was kind to him though he had high expectations of him. Their relationship changed after Haruto embarrassed him by throwing up at a violin recital. Haruto tried to live up to his father's "perfect" expectations, but was unable to. Meanwhile, his parents' were often absent, leading Haruto to become close to the family's butler Kozo Kobayashi.Episode 1, Hana Nochi Hare In the fourth grade, Haruto spoke to his classmate Airi Maya for the first time during a school field trip. He offered his help when she fell over. He then carried her the whole way though she told him to give up several times, to which he repeated "I said I'm doing it so I'm doing it!" The two became good friends afterwards. He later ran away with her and snuck into an abandoned factory.Episode 4, Hana Nochi Hare leaves Eitoku to Haruto]]One day, Haruto was unable to protect his best friend, Kaito Taira, from bullies. F4's leader Tsukasa Domyoji, who happened to be walking by, called Haruto "pathetic" for not doing anything. Tsukasa then proceeded to beat up the bullies. When Tsukasa asked Haruto why he did not help his friend, Haruto said "I can't". Tsukasa responded "then become stronger". Haruto vowed to do so, leading Tsukasa to leave the protection of Eitoku to him. The incident lead him to form the C5 with Kaito, Airi, Sugimaru Eibi, and Issa Narumiya. High school During their first year, Eitoku was ruled by an unpleasant upperclassman Kenta Moriguchi. Haruto confronted Moriguchi for not paying his tuition. He dropped out of Eitoku. The C5 began regularly performing "peasant hunts", forcing the poor students to withdraw in order to keep up the school's quality.Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare The group, especially Haruto, were worshiped by the other students. They believed him to be an accomplished athlete and linguist, though they were actually rumors spread by Haruto. In their second year, Haruto's group encountered a new problem, Tenma Hase, student president of Eitoku's rival Momonozono Academy. Meeting Oto ]] Haruto and Oto Edogawa first met, when she ran in front of the C5's car by accident. A few days later, Haruto went to a convenience store to retrieve a package and Oto, who worked there, recognized him. He became worried that she would reveal his secret and tried to coerce her to leave Eitoku. Three guys then began harassing a classmate. Oto called him "pathetic" for not helping the girl. Urged by his memories of Tsukasa, Haruto was able stand up to them. Oto used the moment to blackmail him into letting her stay at school. Issa later told Haruto to make Oto his girlfriend to keep her quiet. He threw a garden party at his house, and invited Oto and her coworker, Arisa Konno who ruined his clothes by mistake. He then insulted Konno, leading Oto to hit him with a slab of meat. Oto called him "pathetic" again, before leaving.Episode 1, Hana Nochi Hare Later, Haruto thought up a plan to "punish" Oto. He then asked her to go eat pancakes. That weekend, she promised to keep his secret since she wanted to stay at Eitoku. Haruto misunderstood her, thinking she also admired the F4. He took her to Tsukasa's house and Tama gave them a tour. There Oto revealed that she was engaged to Tenma. Due to shock, Haruto called her a "loser". He became sick afterwards and believed he had caught a disease, which Kaito called love. Haruto adamantly denied it. The next day, the C5 infiltrated Momonozono. When they were caught, Tenma protected them from a mob. Haruto became depressed after meeting Tenma and went to Oto's work, asking "am I not good enough?". Konno interrupted and brought them to her apartment to eat. On their way home, Oto told him a "not perfect" Haruto has his "good points" too.Episode 2, Hana Nochi Hare Problems with Airi home]] Oto's secret was later exposed by Airi and she initially accused him of being behind it. That night, Kaito voiced his intention of conducting a "peasant hunt" on Oto. Haruto remained conflicted about his feelings on what to do. The next day, he tried to come to her aide when she was being bullied, but Tenma protected her first. Tenma then told Haruto that he would "crush" him if Oto was hurt again. Afterwards, Haruto was talking to himself when he happened to meet Rui Hanazawa. He asked him advice on what Tsukasa would do in his situation. Rui's reply was that he would focus on the "most important thing". Haruto then rushed to the hospital to see Oto. After making up with Oto, Haruto warned Airi that he would end his friendship with her "next time".Episode 3, Hana Nochi Hare Haruto doubted Airi's sincerity when she apologized to Oto, though he left it up to Oto to decide whether to forgive her or not. He remained suspicious until he overhead her telling Oto about her childhood. Airi later promised to be his "go-between" and arranged for him to hang out with her and Oto. That weekend, Airi went to the bathroom with Oto at lunch and came back without her. Airi turned on a monitor, showing Oto and Tenma alone together. Haruto demanded an explanation, before declaring "Don't come near me again". He then freed them from a freezer. The next day, Airi went missing. Oto came to Haruto asking for help but he refused. He then brought up Tenma, which made her angry. Haruto eventually came to his senses and showed up at the factory to rescue Airi just minutes after Oto. Enter Megumi tries to cheer up Haruto]] At Issa's ikebana exhibit, Haruto tried to apologize to Oto but they began arguing. He then went to the hotel's onsen where he ran into a naked Megumi Nishidome. Haruto rushed out, dropping his wallet in the process. In the lobby, he was accosted by Airi who roped him into taking Oto home. The two were able to make up. The next morning, Haruto asked Oto to go visit Tama with him after school. Later that day, Megumi came to return Haruto's wallet. Oto saw them interacting and walked away. Haruto was unable to clear up the misunderstanding. Kaito later advised Haruto to date Megumi in order to help Eitoku's reputation. That weekend, Megumi visited Haruto to cheer him up. Instead her words spurred him to confess his feelings to Oto. Outside her job, he witnessed Oto and Tenma become a formal couple.Episode 5, Hana Nochi Hare The next day, Megumi transferred to Eitoku sending in a flood of applicants. Haruto, however, was too depressed to be happy about it. Meanwhile, Megumi began visiting him often trying to cheer him up. He later agreed to go to an amusement park with Megumi. There they incidentally ran into Oto and Tenma. Megumi then suggested that they all hang out together. Haruto attempted to embarrass Tenma several times by challenging him to various rides, all of which failed. Sulking, he accidentally went into the same Ferris wheel carriage as Oto. He nearly confessed his feelings but the ride stopped. On the way out, Haruto stopped a baby in a carriage from plummeting a flight of stairs. Megumi then hugged him and asked him to go out with her. Later that night, Oto came to his house to ask him if he liked her. He confirmed it but she rejected him.Episode 6, Hana Nochi Hare After being rejected by Oto, Haruto became even more depressed. At school, he went along with Kaito's announcement about starting "peasant hunts" again, telling himself "It doesn't matter anymore." The hunts caused to an substantial increase in donations. Later, his father took him to get at new suit, which lead Haruto to believe his father had finally accepted him. He learned that he was wrong when his father took him to lunch with Megumi and her father to propose an engagement between their children. Disappointed, he wandered over to Tsukasa's house where Oto later found him. Tama and Nishida invited them inside and told them about Tsukasa's history. On their way home, Oto encouraged him to be himself. The next day, Haruto made a speech, deciding that he would stop "peasant hunts". His words earned loud cheers from his classmates. Friends with Oto A few days later, Haruto discovered Eitoku's sign vandalized with the words "Eitoku has no future." Oto helped the C5 clean up the damage. She and Haruto then agreed to be friends again. Meanwhile, he decided to seriously consider dating Megumi though he later realized that he was only doing it halfheartedly. Haruto then threw himself into planning her birthday party to be held at Eitoku. On the day of the party, the C5 received a threat which they believed to be from the vandal. Megumi requested to carry on with the party. Oto arrived to warn them just seconds before the cake exploded. Haruto covered Megumi in time. Afterwards, he went with Oto to explain the situation to Tenma's parents, with whom she was having lunch. Haruto then returned to Eitoku and hugged Megumi.Episode 8, Hana Nochi Hare Haruto later was having trouble planning his date with Megumi. Oto noticed his frustration and told him that Megumi would be happy as long as he was there. The next day, Haruto picked Megumi up at her photo shoot before taking her to a cafe. A clearly upset Oto happened to pass by them, though she pretended nothing was wrong. Megumi then made an excuse to leave and encouraged Haruto to go check on Oto. While walking threw town, Oto talked about her fight with Tenma. They ran into Tenma and Jin Konoe, who Oto had excused of being behind the Eitoku attacks. Haruto questioned why Tenma did not believe Oto automatically. She then told them both to go, but Haruto returned shortly. He hugged her just as Tenma walked up. Later that night, Tenma confronted Haruto about it. His father saw them fighting and proposed a competition between the two.Episode 9, Hana Nochi Hare Haruto vs. Tenma He admitted to Megumi that he still loved Oto and tried to break up with her. Megumi refused since she still had a chance if he lost. His friends later began his training. Despite viewing him as a hopeless case, they designed a rigorous training program which he dedicated himself to. Issa introduced him to Sojiro Nishikado of the F4. Haruto told him that he was entering this contest for a girl, which pleased Sojiro. He then helped Haruto train in martial arts, particularly kyudo. Tenma happened to schedule one of his practices at the same time as Haruto. During this practice, Haruto was able to hit the target for the first time. Later in the locker room, he told Tenma "I will not lose to a person who does not believe the one they love." The first round was judo. Unable to implement Sojiro's strategy, Haruto lost within a few seconds and injured his arm.Episode 10, Hana Nochi Hare Haruto was ordered by his doctor to cease training in-between the rounds. This frustrated Haruto, so he decided to do "imagination training", meaning he acted out how he wanted the match to go. Oto saw him, while returning his charm. The two then overheard Konoe being confronted by the men who attacked Oto. Haruto broke up the fight by accident. Tenma also witnessed the scene and finally realized was telling the truth. In the second round, Haruto performed extremely well and won. Afterwards, Megumi decided to end their relationship so she could support him fully. That night, Haruto went to Oto's to tell her that he would wait for at Yebisu Garden Place. The following day, he won the whole competition by a miracle. His win earned him a small bit of respect from his father. Haruto then went to wait for Oto to arrive.Episode 11, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance Much like his C5 friends, he was considered good-looking and was popular among the girls at his school. Haruto had wavy, brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and dark brown eyes. He also occasionally used gel to style his hair away from his face. Haruto was mostly seen wearing his special C5 uniform. His casual clothes were all name-brand, including a Dolce & Gabbana tracksuit. Personality and traits Haruto was a unwavering person with an eccentric personality, probably due to his upbringing. His inferiority complex stemmed from his father, who constantly reminded him that he was a disappointment. He admired Tsukasa's strength and strove to be like him in order to protect Eitoku. Haruto kept up a front as the C5's leader, which caused him to spread rumors about his athletic and linguistic accomplishments though he had none. After becoming friends with Oto, Haruto became a more sincere person. Behind the scenes *He is portrayed by Sho Hirano in the drama series, Hana Nochi Hare (2018).https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1742261 (Japanese) Like Jun Matsumoto, Hirano belongs to Johnny & Associates and is primarily a singer. *A younger version of Haruto is played by child model, Sho.https://twitter.com/hanahare_tbs/status/982891825739415553 (Japanese) Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:C5 members Category:Eitoku Academy students (drama) Category:Kaguragi family (drama) Category:Tokyo residents